A Not So 'Harry Potter'
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: An Alternate Reality of Twisted Mentality. Let's say Lucius Malfoy had a change of 'heart'. Let's say...that upon hearing of Narcissa's pregnancy, he chose his family over the Dark Lord. Let's say...Full Summary Inside!
1. Chapter 1

**A Not So 'Harry Potter'**

**Summary: An Alternate Reality of Twisted Mentality...Let's say...Lucius Malfoy had a change of 'heart'. Let's say...that upon hearing of Narcissa's pregnancy, he chose his family over the Dark Lord. Let's say...that he discovered the Dark Lords plans to kill the Potters, and chose instead to help them. Some things happen for a reason...others...don't need to happen at all.**

**Book/Movie: Harry Potter**

**Pairing: Has Been Decided and Will Be Disclosed When I Feel Appropriate**

**Genre: Fantasy/Romance/Adventure/Angst**

**Rated: M for Later Chapters**

**-x-x-x-**

_As human beings,_

_Our greatness lies not so much in being able to remake the world_

_-That is the myth of the atomic age-_

_As in being able to remake ourselves._

**-x-x-x-**

**Acts of Betrayal**

**-x-x-x-**

Shadows caressed the halls as torches lit down the length burned dimly in the night of what many were referring to as the coming of hell...or the start of the apocalypse. Darkness had fallen upon the earth with the rising power that belonged to Voldemort, and the army of demons he had created in his tyrannical disturbance across the world. It was everywhere, though, it was unknown to those who couldn't see, or understand...those who could not comprehend. Little by little, the world was being consumed by darkness, and Lucius Malfoy, right hand man, was sitting in his study thinking of his wife. He had joined the Dark Lords ambitions under foolish pretenses that the world may be cleansed of Muggle's, Squib's Mudblood's, and Blood Traitor's alike...but the reality of it was that no matter how so he wished, he too knew that the Dark Lord would turn on them too if something were to go astray. He knew, he and his beautiful wife would not be safe while under the false protection of the Dark Lord.

"Lucius, love...come to bed,"

He looked up to see Narcissa leaning against the frame of his door, dressed in a beautiful Alice Blue negligee that stopped at her ankles, a translucent white robe was worn over the night dress and just barely skimming the marble floors of the Malfoy Manor. Her blonde hair and a few black strands tied in the back, fell past her shoulders to the middle of her backside, her piercing blue eyes kept her husbands own steal blue eyes locked with hers. "Of course, Cissy." He spoke softly, truly he was a man loyal to his wife, and loving within the confines of his home. No, he couldn't show such devotion before the Dark Lord he was now forced to serve, but while hidden behind his stone walls, he could give her the love, care and devotion that she so longed for.

**-x-x-x-**

**(Four Weeks Later)**

**-x-x-x-**

Bellatrix grinned happily as she sat beside her Lord, her hand clasped loyally over one of his. She thirsted for power, and he was her fountain. A never ending supply was provided for her loyalty, and she was more than willing to give him that.

"Cissy!" Bellatrix stood energetically as her younger sister entered the dining hall where she and the Dark Lord had been sitting and waiting patiently for the Malfoy's. "Oh Cissy, how wonderful to see you!" She practically skipped to her sister before taking her into a hug. "Our Lord has chosen to grace your home with his presence, welcome him openly, Cissy." She said, finally calming down, though there was still that core of insanity concealed behind her words that Narcissa had learned to pick out from her tone.

"Lord Voldemort, I welcome you humbly to the Malfoy Manor. Lucius is out at the current, but if there is anything that I can do for you, than please feel free to make your request. I shall do my best to see to your needs. Of course, our house elves are also at your disposal."

"I'm pleased to hear this. When Malfoy returns, have him sent to me." Voldemort spoke, holding his hand out to Bellatrix who obligingly took it and placed a kiss upon his knuckles before settling down next to his seat once more. Rodolphus Lestrange, Bellatrix's husband, cared little for her obsession and romances with the Dark Lord, and had even stated such to Narcissa and Lucius.

Now, Narcissa would be the first to admit, she did not marry for love, it was Pure Blood benefit mostly, and it was also an arranged marriage. But she would also be crazy if she were to deny having fallen in love with Lucius Malfoy, who in return, loved her equally so.

Walking the halls, she made her way out to the courtyard to await her husbands' arrival, as he always made a habit to apparate at the front gates of Malfoy Manor.

From what she knew, her husband had been...contemplating...whether or not they would leave the Dark Lord, she would support him in any decision he made, but she was sure, tonight, he would come to a final decision.

"Cissy,"

"Oh, Severus-Dear, how have you been fairing?" Narcissa asked with a kind smile. He had been told by Lucius of the thoughts transcending her husbands' mind; she knew her trust in her husbands' best friend was rightly placed, as he wouldn't tell the Dark Lord or any other living soul.

"I am well, how are you and Lucius?"

"Fine...for now. Oh, Severus, the Dark Lord is here..."

He frowned, "No doubt to speak about the Prophecy. It was found."

"Oh?" Narcissa understood now, the reason that the powerful Lord was present in her home...it was to have her husband retrieve the Prophecy for him.

"Cissy, what are your thoughts on your husbands' recent thinking?"

She smiled, "I will follow him...no matter what."

"Cissy? Severus? What are you two doing out here?"

Narcissa turned to see her husband walking up to her with a black clock over his shoulders.

**-x-x-x-**

Lucius walked into the room Narcissa had pointed him too, after explaining that the man who had been occupying his thoughts for the past five weeks was awaiting his arrival.

"Lucius!"

He showed no outer signs of surprise or fear, but he was afraid. If the Dark Lord ever learned of his minds workings as of late, he would be killed for betrayal. "Yes, Lord Voldemort."

"Some followers have located the prophecy; I need you to obtain the object for me."

"...of course...Lord Voldemort." He bowed his head, "I shall retrieve it come midnight tomorrow night."

"Good, good, we'll take our leave now then."

"You are more than welcomed to stay longer," He didn't mean it, he just didn't want the Dark Lord to suspect anything.

"No, not necessary." He whisked his wand out and wordlessly summoned a goblet filled with an unknown substance, motioning Bellatrix forward, Lucius watched his sister-in-law as she stepped forward devotedly and took her Dark Lord's hand. "Tonight, we celebrate, for soon, I shall hold all the power necessary to bringing down anyone who tries to get in my way." Without another word, Voldemort vanished with Bella.

"Lucius..."

He turned, "Cissy,"

"Lucius, what is on your mind, love?"

"...you, our future..." He moved closer to his wife and took her into his arms, "...whatever is left of it..."

**-x-x-x-**

**(Five Months Later)**

**-x-x-x-**

It had been much time since the retrieval of the prophecy, and the knowledge that came of it. Narcissa watched Lucius from where she stood in the doorway and sighed, catching his attention with the gentle release of breath. "Lucius, darling, may I have a word?"

"You may have as many as you please, Cissy."

Narcissa smiled, "Lucius, I'm late...I went to Severus to make sure and, oh...Lucius, I'm pregnant..."

His eyes widened and she watched him curiously as he stood abruptly, making his way towards his beautiful wife, he hugged her tightly in a warm embrace as he spun her around, her feet three inches off the ground. "That's wonderful Cissy!"

"Is it?" She wasn't so sure, "We are in the middle of a war, love...the child in the prophecy is not yet born, but come July thirtieth in the up and coming year, Voldemort...he'll hunt this child down and kill him! What of ours, I'm afraid Lucius, of what this blood stained future holds for our child!"

"Cissy, calm yourself, everything will be fine."

"Are you so sure, Lucius? What solid hold do you have over Voldemort, that he won't try something on this child," She took his hand and placed it firmly against her abdomen, "_Your _child!"

"..."

"...you don't..."

Lucius had finally decided, wrapping his arms around Narcissa, he held her tightly...

**-x-x-x-**

**(July, 29th, 1980)**

Night had fallen, months of planning, the birth of a child and the birth of his own child, had all serviced him in the plotting against his master, and the hopes of him falling at the mighty hands of Dumbledore. His weakness to the old wizard compensated for Lucius for the lack of power he held over the foul wizard who posed a threat to his family.

"Albus has spoken before with you on your thoughts, and now is the time, it is happening now." Severus walked up next to his childhood friend.

Lucius sighed, "Yes, for Cissy and for Draco...the Potters have to be told,"

"You will be the one to do this...are you sure your okay to go alone?"

"Haven't much thought, find Sirius and Remus, have them come to the Potters."

Severus sneered, "I despise having to deal with the likes of them, as you are well aware."

"I am, but you never had to agree to go along with this...it was your choice from the beginning."

"..." Severus glowered, "Fine, I'll retrieve Potters' pets."

The night would be long, and both were as ready as they would ever be...

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Chapter one is up, I hope you all like the start of a new series of events, and I pray that you'll stay for the many upcoming chapters!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Not So 'Harry Potter'**

**Summary: An Alternate Reality of Twisted Mentality...Let's say...Lucius Malfoy had a change of 'heart'. Let's say...that upon hearing of Narcissa's pregnancy, he chose his family over the Dark Lord. Let's say...that he discovered the Dark Lords plans to kill the Potters, and chose instead to help them. Some things happen for a reason...others...don't need to happen at all.**

**Book/Movie: Harry Potter**

**Pairing: Has Been Decided and Will Be Disclosed When I Feel Appropriate**

**Genre: Fantasy/Romance/Adventure/Angst**

**Rated: M for Later Chapters**

**-x-x-x-**

_As human beings,_

_Our greatness lies not so much in being able to remake the world_

_-That is the myth of the atomic age-_

_As in being able to remake ourselves._

**-x-x-x-**

**A Change in History**

**-x-x-x-**

**(July, 31st, 1980)**

Lucius growled out in annoyance, the reason lay perched in his lap and stared up at him in awe. A baby with messy black hair and bright green eyes, only a couple hours old, and already he detested it. Sighing, he knocked back his feelings of dislike as he waited for James and Lily. "If you haven't a problem with me saying so, could you hasten your speed?"

Lily came running down the stairs with a smile and a suitcase in hand, "Everything upstairs has been packed and shrunken down to size to fit inside the suitcase, I believe James is doing everything downstairs...judging by the lack of stuff in the living room, I'll assume he's nearly finished."

"Nearly? I'm done!" He grinned as he came running out with a suitcase all his own and a bottle and blanket in hand. "Off we go!" He placed an arm around Lily's shoulder and pulled her into a kiss.

"Aren't you a little too excited, Potter?" Lucius sneered, "I know I'm extending your life warranty, but really, calm yourself down."

James glared at Lucius, "I don't know why we're going to trust a slimy, Slytherin git like you anyhow. What with you being a follower of Voldemort, how do we know you aren't leading us into a trap!" He snapped, calming only when Lily placed a hand on his forearm.

Lucius rolled his eyes, "Never even crossed my mind. Shall we?"

James stared critically at him before holding up the blanket he'd been carrying, "Wrap Harry up in this, we needn't have him catch his death in the cool evenings air,"

"How poetic," Lucius muttered, taking the blanket and rolling the baby up in it neatly, causing a laugh to escape Lily.

"Oh Lucius, how will you survive parenthood." She took her child and laid the suitcase down flat, unrolling her baby and lying the blanket down, folding one corner in a bit before placing her baby on the blanket and folding one corner up over the babies legs, then the left side over, and the right side over, cradling the baby safely in her arms. "I understand that Severus has gone to get Sirius and Remus, but what of Peter?"

Lucius shook his head, "He is a cowardly gnat, one you would do best to forget about that sniveling parasite."

"Watch it Malfoy..."

Lucius smirked, picking up the suitcase on the floor for Lily, "Or what, Potter?"

"We can't leave Peter behind, Lucius, please understand."

"You can, and you will; he's the dark lords' pet rodent, and follows devotedly."

Lucius watched the information sink into the minds of Lily and James Potter, their eyes widening, tears coming to James eyes at the thought of betrayal. "Is that how the dark lord learned of our whereabouts?" James asked.

"It is, you should have left that information with Sirius Black. Now, we haven't much time, we need to leave." Lucius grabbed Lily's coat and helped her into it, so much the gentleman he was, he opened the door for both and watched as James readied a broom. Lucius pulled out his wand and shrunk the two suitcases, pocketing them, he too grabbed his broom. Normally, he wouldn't bother with a broom, and technically, he should have retrieved the Potter two day's ago, but he'd been held up when his wife fell ill, and he had to watch Draco. Thankfully it hadn't been bad, and his beautiful wife was back on her feet quickly enough that he could apparate to the Potters with his broom, and fly them safely elsewhere.

**-x-x-x-**

Severus had faired even worse, with Sirius being the annoying prat he always was, and Remus muttering his doubts of sincerity behind Severus's actions, he had only managed to get them to the safe house with a promise of Lily and James being there when they arrived, but sadly, neither were there when he and the other two flew in. In fact, it worried him that Lucius hadn't made it back before him, considering he'd gone off to two different places altogether.

"Well Snivels? Where are Lily and James?"

Severus seriously contemplated forgoing the _rescue-Potter-and-friends_ plan for just relishing in the screams of Sirius and killing the damn _pooch_. "I'm sure that for whatever reason Lucius is running late, it is a good one."

"Severus?"

He turned to see Narcissa walking down the spiraling staircase with an infant in her arms, "Cissy, where is Lucius?"

"He left a little more than an hour ago,"

"What? I thought he was getting the Potters two day's ago, we were there, ready, what happened?"

"I became ill, he felt it...you know, Malfoy's have Veela blood in them, which, I'm sure you already knew, considering their beautiful platinum blonde hair, as such, he is especially sensitive to the need of his mate, me,"

Sirius scoffed, "When you say _their beautiful blonde hair_, it sounds a little Narcissistic, considering you yourself are a Malfoy, uh...no pun intended." Sirius blushed, realizing how close the used word and her name were to one another.

"No, its fine, and I guess I am a little Narcissistic, but nothing I can't keep my fingers firmly grasped about."

"Right, I'm sure." Sirius sat down with his arms crossed in annoyance just as the front door opened and Lucius walked in with two brooms in hand.

"SIRIUS!"

Sirius looked back and grinned, "JAMES!"

"REMUS!"

"JAMES!"

It was a friendly and loving moment between the three friends, but Lucius was more concerned with his beloved. Moving towards Narcissa, he took hold of one of her hands and gazed down at his own son.

"I'm so glad everyone has made it,"

Head's turned and Narcissa smiled in kind at the elder man atop the steps of the staircase, "He joined me for tea, please, everyone, let us go upstairs to the study. Lily, you can lay down your son in Draco's room if you wish,"

"Oh, could I?"

"Yes, of course, it'll take some time to set up home, so your more than welcomed to let him stay in Draco's room. There's plenty of room anyways." Narcissa guided Lily upstairs, leaving the men alone to watch curiously.

"You had a kid?" James asked, "Is that safe?"

"Considering my son was the deciding factor that had me turn against the Dark Lord and get you to safety, I would watch what you say."

"...humph," James followed up the steps of the stairs, his arm thrown over Sirius's and Remus's shoulders with Lucius, Severus and Dumbledore in front of him.

"Oi!" Sirius glared at Severus who turned back to them, "Where is Peter?"

"...does it matter?"

"Why isn't he here with us?" Remus asked, though much kinder than Sirius.

Severus glanced at Lucius who closed his eyes as if to fight off a headache. He turned back to Sirius and Remus, "Peter works beside the Dark Lord as a pet, has been since his second year of Hogwarts."

"..." Sirius said nothing; he had nothing to say anyways. Inside, he'd known the rat couldn't be trusted, so he kept his mouth closed, because he knew he wasn't surprised by the turn of events. How he wished it wasn't true, but knew it was.

"Is there proof?"

"...of course, let's just go pay the Dark Lord a visit, ask if Peter can come outside and play some Gobstones with us," Lucius said sarcastically.

James hadn't said anything concerning Peter, which led both Sirius and Remus to believe he'd already been told about the betrayal of their short, overly terrified friend.

"This won't be easy," Dumbledore said sadly, "Voldemort will still try to come after you both...with hope...we will have figured something out before he finds you again."

James nodded, "I just can't believe Harry is supposed to defeat Voldemort."

"Well, believe it. As far as I'm concerned, your son will be training once he learns to walk and talk." Lucius spat, "If I'm putting my life on the line for a baby, he'd better completely obliterate the Dark Lord."

No one argued with him, James hated the idea, but Lucius had a point. What made his son so different if not some extra training or something akin...?

**-x-x-x-**

_Despite being brought to a safe house, some things couldn't be altered, no matter how much you wish they could be...no matter how much you wish things were different. Some things are just meant to be..._

**-x-x-x-**

**(October, 31st, 1981)**

Lily lay on her stomach playing with both Draco and Harry who were laughing cutely as she tickled them both. Draco grabbed at her long red hair and stared at it, a smile on his face as she watched him with a soft laugh.

Narcissa entered in an irritated rut, "Where are they?"

"Ah...Sirius and James went out flying, and I believe Remus went with Lucius and Severus, full moon...sadly. Um, Dumbledore is at Hogwarts, school and all...that leaves you and me with Draco and Harry..."

"Sadly, no...I'm off to my mothers for a few hours, she wants to see Draco, but I don't want to leave you by yourself."

"**WE'RE BACK!"**

Lily smiled, "You won't be," she turned her green eyes to Harry who laughed as Draco playfully hit his hand, something like a baby's high-five. Draco was suddenly lifted up by Narcissa, waving both hands at Harry who copied quietly the same motions.

"I will see you later, if Lucius comes back before I do, can you let him know where Draco and I are?"

"Of course, have fun Cissy,"

Narcissa smiled and left through the front door, James and Sirius ran upstairs, racing to Harry as fast as they could, Sirius slid across the floor while James tripped and stumbled most of the way until he was on top of Lily.

Sirius smirked, smiling as Harry looked on curiously at his mom and dad who lay on the floor staring up into each others eyes. Sirius held a hand over his God childs eyes, then cleared his throat, "Oh, I hope we aren't interrupting anything," He said from where he laid on the floor.

Harry laughed at the hand hiding his parents from view, grabbing at it playfully as he tried to wrestle it out of his way.

_**~BOOM~**_

Sirius jumped at the loud sound that came from downstairs, grabbing his wand, he picked up Harry and handed the baby to Lily who was hiding behind James, both of which were now standing alert. "Lily, go to Harry and Draco's room, stay there!" Sirius commanded, running down the steps with James behind him.

"_...no..."_ Lily cried softly, running to the room Harry shared with the slightly older Draco. "Harry, everything will be okay, I promise_...somehow, everything will be okay..._" She knew that she was trying to calm herself down with those very words, but she spoke them none the less, whether she believed them or not, she didn't want Harry to worry.

"_**JAMES~!"**_

Her heart stopped, she could feel it, a part of her dying...something inside of her breaking. She ran to her room, making her way hastily to her dresser where a journal lay locked with a silver key on a thin string necklace. She placed it around her son's neck and handed him the journal, making her way to the study, her tears were streaming down her cheeks and her eyes were red and puffy._ 'James...'_ The name drifted in her head as she realized that her husband was probably dead, judging from how loud Sirius had cried out for his childhood friend. "Oh Harry, I love you so much..." She kissed him on the cheek, on the forehead, on his hand and on his eyes which he closed at contact. She couldn't stop crying, she couldn't stop hurting, she wished it would stop, but she knew this would be the last time she saw her beautiful son.

"_**AHHHH~! BASTARD!"**_

Clenching her fists in the blanket she was wrapping around her son, she placed him in the fireplace, ready to floo him to safety when the door behind her was blast off its hinges. Turning at the sudden loud noise, Lily cried desperately as she ran forward, eyes meeting the unloving eyes of Lord Voldemort who sneered at her, "Stay away from him!"

A corrupt cackle came from behind him, and Bellatrix appeared with an unconscious Sirius Black being carried by the magic of her wand. "Come Lily, you don't think the Dark Lord takes requests, do you?" She flicked her wand and Sirius was flung across the room and against the wall.

"Sirius!" She called out at the sickening sound of something breaking.

Lily held her wand out, "I wont let you touch my son, you psycho bastard!"

"...do you think...a mere Muggle-born witch, can stop me, when two Purebloods...could not?"

She did not falter, her wand at the ready as she watched him for any sign of movement, sadly, the movement she saw, was from Bellatrix, and to counter the witch's spell, she had to take her eyes off of Voldemort,_ "STUPEFY~!" _she yelled after countering an Incendio spell cast at her.

This was the leeway he needed, _"Avada Kadavra!" _he said while pointing his wand at the infant in the fireplace.

"_**NO, HARRY─!"**_

Voldemort watched the red haired beauty fall lifeless to the floor after defending the infant _Harry_ from his curse. He stared at her for a moment, Bellatrix laid unconscious behind him, Lily was dead in front of him, and Sirius was unconscious on his left, James was dead downstairs, which left..."Harry Potter..." He stepped up to the baby, "It's so wonderful to finally meet you...I wish it could have been on...better terms...but sadly, I'm afraid that our meeting today, will be the last in which...we encounter, one another." He lifted his wand, "Goodbye, Harry Potter..." Waving his wand in the air, he spoke the unforgivable cure to which would end the infant's life, _"Avada...Kadavra~!"_ He watched the curse hit the child, but instead of the boy falling lifeless to the side, a red glow formed around him and embraced him, blocking the wicked green which tried to force its way through, sparking dangerously around him. Finally, it connected, before recoiling back and hitting the caster.

Voldemort stared at the infant who kept eye contact with a mark on its forehead bleeding before he felt his heart constrict and vanished into nothing...or so that was believed when the Minister of Magic arrived with Dumbledore and the others.

**-x-x-x-**

**(November, 1st, 1981)**

It was Sunday morning, and normally everyone would be eating breakfast happily together, but today was not a normal happy day. Today was a day of mourning and celebration, for reason's both wonderful and dreadful. "Má..."

Narcissa looked down sadly at the baby standing at the crib side. She walked over to the year old baby and lifted him into her arms and cried silently. He snuggled into her arms, his head buried into her neck as his hand clenched the dark green fabric of the robe she wore. _"...Harry...I'm so sorry..."_ She wasn't aware of the sad eyes watching from the doorway. Kneeling on the floor, she felt her own son pat her on the arm in his own way of consoling.

Lowering herself even more until she was leaning against the crib, she let Draco crawl onto her lap and snuggle with his mother and Harry too. This was how Remus found them, with Sirius watching over them from the doorway.

Staring at the three who were asleep in the nursery, Sirius couldn't help feel the strain on his heart, "I couldn't do anything."

"Bellatrix had you under the Immobulus charm, Sirius, there was nothing you could have done..."

"That doesn't make it any better...Remus." He closed the door softly and made his way to the study where he knew Severus would be. He had left the school almost as soon as Lily had been killed. He'd been the first to actually arrive, which made Remus think that he and Lily had had a deeper connection than any of them had realized. Lucius had arrived next, with the Ministry behind him. He'd gone straight to Severus who was holding Lily tightly in his arms, distraught with tears that fell endlessly from his closed eyes. He had helped him clean up; weary of the lifeless Lily held dearly in his friends' arms, he hadn't known what to say, what to do. This was how Dumbledore, Remus and Narcissa found them, and how Sirius had woken up.

It was a horrible day for everyone, but for Severus, this was the second time Lily had been taken from him, and he could do nothing this time to see even a smile light up on her face, and in her eyes.

Knocking on the door, Sirius and Remus heard the soft rustle of paper and a murmured _enter_; taking that as their cue, they did as instructed and entered. Finding him sitting at the desk with a journal in front of him and a strained look across his face, tired eyes and mildly paler complexion than what they were used to.

"Severus, have you slept any at all?" Remus asked as he walked up to his friend, yes, something that had taken many months to achieve, but they were all friends in one way or another.

"I've tried a sleeping potion, but to no avail," Severus put his hands against his forehead as he weaved his fingers through his hair. "I just close my eyes and I can see her..."

"..." Sirius felt like screaming, crying, opening the door then slamming it shut. He wanted to open a window let in some fresh air, but also wished to burn the house down, the house which held such horrible memories. He wanted to capture this place in a book, so that he could tell Harry the wonderful things that happened, as well as lock those memories away to keep him safe from the trauma that had also occurred within this house. He was all sorts of backwards and discombobulated that he knew it would be better if he kept his mouth shut. After all, he was also one of many who had made fun of the Potion's Master who had admitted to Lily having feelings of affection for her...what right did he have, if any at all...to comment on the visions he's cursed to see every time he closes his eyes to sleep?

"Severus, friend, you must sleep."

"You say this like I haven't tried," He sneered, "I will be fine, the one you should be fretting over, is Harry. He's not been sleeping well lately, and when he does fall asleep, it's for an hour or less."

"He knows something is wrong, with his mother not coming in to see him like she would, he waits for her..."

"..." Severus stared down at the journal, "Sirius, you should take Harry away from here; with the Dark Lord gone, you don't need to worry."

Sirius frowned, "What about you guys?"

"I'm going back to my home," Severus said, standing up with the journal. "Remus, you should return home too. Lucius is taking Narcissa and Draco back to the Malfoy Manor, and this house is going to be demolished."

"...I see...what of the Ministry?"

"After the dispute over Sirius killing that rat, and then Lucius providing proof that he was working for Voldemort, they have been surprisingly quiet." Severus sneered.

"I'll leave with Harry tonight, after the funeral..."

Remus frowned, "Where will you go; the Black Manor?"

"Yeah, until I find something better, I can fix it up and everything. It's that annoying house elf that will be the real issue." Sirius said, "Kretcher never did like me, only listens to me because I am still a Black."

Remus sighed, running a hand through his hair, "I guess if everyone is leaving, there's no real reason for me to stay either, I'll go back home too."

It was settled, everyone would depart this place, and with hopes held high, a semblance of normality would return...

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: So here is chapter two of 'A Not So Harry Potter' and I hope I get more than one review this time...*sad face*...**


End file.
